Diabetes is a major concern for Native American communities nationwide. In New Mexico the prevalence of diabetes in some tribes is as high as 30% in adults ages 35 and older, and dramatically rising diabetes mortality rates for Native Americans exceed other ethnic groups in the state. The Native American Diabetes Project (NADP) seeks to improve the lives of people with diabetes from eight Rio Grande Pueblo communities served by three Indian Health Service (IHS) clinics. The specific aim is to determine whether a diabetes lifestyle program delivered within the setting of group (family and friends) meetings will have a positive impact. Outcome measures are functional status, family functioning, nutrition and excercise habits, hemoglobin A1c, body mass index, and health care use. A community-based, quasi-experimental research design is being used with three experimental arms: 1) diabetes lifestyle information delivered within group (family and friends) meetings, 2) the same information delivered with a one-on-one appointment, and 3)usual care control (delayed intervention). The NADP has successfully followed the timeline of project as originally outlined; however, an additional eighteen months is required for complete quantitative and qualitative data analysis. This proposal outlines the following activities: 1) analyses and interpretation of quantitative data, 2)analyses and interpretation of qualitative data needed to interpret the quantitative findings, and 3)reporting to participating tribes and clinics with presentation and publication of results to the professional community. Therefore, the purpose of this competing continuation is to request additional funds for 18 months for the analysis, interpretation, and reporting of findings.